Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: A direct continuation of the Battle Brawlers saga, taking place two months after the final battle with Mechtavius Destroyer. A new threat of evil has set its sight of Earth. Only the original core six of Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice can rise to this perilous challenge. Gaining the help of their allies from past seasons.
1. A New Threat!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the first chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! It takes place two months after the final battle with Mectavius Destroyer. It features the return of Dan Kuso, Drago and their friends. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Threat!

\- Yo! It's Dan! Dan Kuso! I am still eighteen years old. It has been two months since we defeated Mechtavius Destroyer. It also been two months since my greatest partner/closest friend, Drago and I decided to set sail. I just hope that everyone isn't mad with me bolting out on them at the last minute. Especially Runo. Where are Drago and myself right now? Well, we're still on sea of course! –

* * *

Dan and Drago were enjoying the cool breeze.

"This feels nice. Don't you think so, Drago?" Dan asked.

"It sure does, partner." Drago replied.

"If I was honest with myself, I can't wait to see everyone again." Dan explained.

"I bet that they have gotten stronger." Drago explained.

"Course they have." Dan said.

"Remember when we first met on that very plane battlefield, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Yes. I remembered it like if it was yesterday." Drago replied.

"We faced many threats since that day. Our bond grew even stronger as we were put into the middle of it." Dan explained.

"Through most of it, you haven't changed one bit since we were together, Daniel." Drago explained.

"Come on, Drago! Don't go full-name basis on me!" Dan snickered.

Then, Dan felt weak.

"Dan! Is something wrong?" Drago asked.

"I…I don't know…" Dan replied.

Then, Dan saw various visions of an unknown threat.

Dan began to lose control of himself as he went overboard.

"Dan! Dan!" Drago hollered.

Drago dived into the ocean in to spring Dan out.

Drago tapped onto Dan's jacket collar as the two went to swim back into the surface.

"Dan! Are you okay?" Drago asked.

Dan began to cough.

"Drago. You saved me." Dan replied.

"You would have done the same for me." Drago explained.

"I did it countless times." Dan said, scratching his head.

"Dan, what did you see before?" Drago asked.

"A vision. Of an unknown threat." Dan replied.

"This sounds serious." Drago explained.

"The others are going to be in deep trouble." Dan pondered.

"We have to warn them!" Dan hollered.

"You just read my mind, Daniel!" Drago hollered.

"It's a good thing I brought a spare bag of clothes from my previous adventures." Dan explained.

"We're setting course for Bakugan City!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

Therefore, Dan began to turn the boat as he and Drago set their destination for Bakugan City.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bakugan City, things have been pretty uneasy since Dan and Drago had left.

"This is bull! We made a party for Dan and he just bolted!" Julie Makimoto hollered.

"Julie, I'm sure that Dan had a reason…" Choji 'Marucho' Marukura said.

"That damn idiot! Not even a note!" Runo Misaki hollered.

"Runo, you should relax…" Marucho said, having a sweat on his face.

"It's been two months…I think that we should let bygones be bygones and have Dan off the hook. Right, Reptak?" Gunz Lazar asked.

"You are right, Gunz. After all, he and Drago saved the world…" Reptak replied.

"Again…" Runo, Marucho and Julie said in unison.

"It's who they are…" Shun Kazami said, crossing his arms in a relaxing manner.

"You seemed calm about this, Shun…" Runo said.

Mira Clay began to smile.

"Well, I better get back to Vestal. The resistance might be falling apart without me." Mira explained.

"Mira, thank you for your help. We really appreciated it." Marucho said.

"It was my pleasure, Marucho." Mira said.

Mira set the coordinates for Vestal and New Vestroia.

"We really had fun, Marucho." Aquos Radizen said.

"We sure did, Radizen!" Marucho hollered.

"Thank you, Jaakor. I really learned a lot from you." Shun said.

"No, Shun. It is me who should be thanking you for your gratitude." Ventus Jaakor said.

"Come on, Roxtor. Wilda is waiting for us." Mira said.

Roxtor immediately went on Mira's shoulder.

"See you next time, Roxtor." Marucho said.

Radizen and Jaakor bid farewell to their partners as they head for New Vestroia.

"Oh, almost forgot. I got a surprise for the four of you." Mira explained.

"Surprise?" Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun asked in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mira replied.

"If you need help, you know where to find me." Mira said.

Mira and Roxtor stepped foot into the portal. The portal disappeared.

* * *

"I wonder on what Mira meant…" Runo said.

"Runo!" A familiar voice hollered.

"I know that voice!" Runo hollered.

Another portal has appeared.

Tigrerra, Preyas, Preyas Angel/Devil, Gorem and Skyress came.

"Tigrerra!" Runo hollered.

"Preyas! Preyas Angel and Devil!" Marucho hollered.

"Gorem!" Julie hollered.

"Skyress!" Shun hollered.

"It's been a while, Shun." Skyress said.

Shun cried a bit.

"It has." Shun said.

"Marucho buddy, it's great to see you again!" Preyas hollered.

"You don't how much I missed your comedic sense, Preyas!" Marucho hollered.

"You sure have grown a bit, Master Marucho." Preyas Angel said.

Then, Preyas Angel flipped to Preyas Devil.

"Nah, he still looks like a shrimp." Preyas Devil said.

Then, Preyas Devil flipped to Preyas Angel.

"Now, Devil…" Preyas Angel said.

Marucho slightly blushed.

"Gorem~! I really missed you!" Julie hollered.

"I feel the same way, Julie." Gorem said.

"So, any occasion on why you're here, Tig?" Runo asked.

"We just wanted to see you again." Tigrerra replied.

Runo snickered.

"I'm just glad you're here." Runo said.

"I didn't know that they had other partners…" Gunz said.

"Where are Dan and Drago?" Tigrerra asked.

"Bolted!" Runo snorted.

The Bakugan became confused.

"It's a bit complicated right now…" Marucho said.

"Marucho, I want you to meet someone." Preyas explained.

"This is my protégé, Amazon!" Preyas hollered, introducing Amazon to Marucho.

"So, you're the famous Marukura kid that sensei has been telling me about?" Amazon asked.

"And I thought you were way shorter than that." Amazon said.

Marucho became a bit flustered.

"I-it's really nice to meet you too, Amazon." Marucho said.

"Well, I better start packing up to head back to Wardington." Marucho explained.

"Same here. Grandfather must be expecting me back by now." Shun said.

"Bayview must be quiet since I left." Julie explained, twirling her microphone.

"Still can't believe I left cheer-leading to pursue being a reporter." Julie said.

* * *

Then, an explosion was heard.

The brawlers were caught in the crossfire.

"An explosion!" Runo hollered.

"Something's coming…" Shun explained.

"Everyone, we have to check out who is doing this!" Marucho hollered.

Therefore, the brawlers went to check out what caused the explosion.

"A giant something…" Marucho said.

"Is it a Mechtogan?" Shun asked.

The mysterious thing began shooting lasers at the brawlers.

"Man, it's got some big package. But, we can take it!" Gunz said.

"You're right, Gunz!" Reptak hollered.

"What do you say, Skyress? Want to throw down like the good old days?" Shun asked.

"Of course. I'll go wherever you go, Shun." Skyress replied.

"How about you, Tig?" Runo asked.

"I am most happy when it's with you, my lady." Tigrerra replied.

"Please, I'll give you my power once again." Marucho said.

"That's what I want to hear from you, Marucho!" Preyas hollered.

"Amazon, I may need your help too." Marucho explained.

"You can count on me, short stuff!" Amazon hollered.

"Gorem, let's make it all the way again!" Julie hollered.

"That's the Julie I loved. Energetic to the end." Gorem said.

The brawlers clenched onto their partners within their fists.

\- Gate card set! – Gunz, Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie hollered in unison.

The brawlers set their gate cards into the field.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Gunz, Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie hollered in unison.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Gunz shouted.

Reptak went from ball form into his natural state.

\- Rise, Haos Reptak! – Gunz hollered.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie shouted in unison.

Skyress, Preyas, Preyas Devil, Amazon, Tigrerra and Gorem went from ball form into their natural states.

\- Soar, Ventus Storm Skyress! – Shun hollered.

Skyress spread her wings.

\- Let's go, Aquos Preyas! – Marucho hollered.

\- Kick it, Aquos Preyas Devil! – Marucho hollered.

\- Rock the house, Aquos Amazon! – Marucho hollered.

"Boo-yah! Party time!" Preyas hollered, doing a pose.

"Time to kick some ass!" Preyas Devil hollered.

"Aw yeah! Here comes Amazon!" Amazon hollered.

\- Roar, Haos Blade Tigrerra! - Runo hollered.

Tigerra roared with all of her might.

\- Smash and smash, Subterra Hammer Gorem! – Julie hollered.

Gorem swung around his hammer.

"Hit with everything that we have." Shun said.

"No need to tell us twice, Shun." Marucho said.

\- Ability Activate! – Shun shouted, activating an ability card.

\- Destruction Delta Storm! – Shun shouted.

\- Ability Activate! - Runo shouted, activating an ability card.

\- Velocity Fang! – Runo shouted.

\- Triple Ability Activate! – Marucho shouted, holding three ability cards.

\- Blue Squall plus Aquos Bomber plus Water Refrain! – Marucho shouted.

"Let's do this!" Julie hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Julie shouted, activating an ability card.

\- Grand Impact! – Julie shouted.

\- Ability Activate! – Gunz shouted, activating an ability card.

\- Reptak Cannon! – Gunz shouted.

Infinite power began to rise up as the mighty Bakugan combined their attacks together to strike at the mysterious object.

However, the object has a few surprises for the brawlers.

"Damn." Shun muttered.

"It's not working!" Julie hollered.

"What should we do?" Runo asked.

"Battle Brawlers…" The object said.

"It's saying something…" Marucho said.

"Original six…" The object continued.

"Original six?" Runo asked.

"Dan Kuso!" The object hollered.

The mysterious object began to destroy everything in its path.

"What does it want with us?" Marucho asked.

"And where's Dan when you need him?" Runo asked.

* * *

"Did someone call me?" A voice asked.

The brawlers looked up and saw Dan and Drago up in a skyscraper.

"Dan!" Shun, Marucho, Runo and Gunz hollered in unison.

" _Dan sweetie!_ " Julie hollered.

"Drago." Tigrerra said.

Dan was crossing his arms in a heroic fashion.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Runo." Dan said.

"Well, get your ass down here and helped out! I still got a bone to pick with you." Runo said.

"Wow, she seems serious." Dan said.

"Well, we left for two months." Drago said.

"And that's our target. A new threat of some sort." Dan said.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago into his fists.

\- Gate Card set! – Dan hollered.

Dan launched a gate card into the field.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form into his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared with all of his might.

"Did I miss something? Drago evolved again for the twentieth or millionth time! I'm telling ya, it's like an endless marathon whenever Drago evolves!" Preyas hollered.

"Here we go, partner!" Dan hollered.

"Right, partner!" Drago hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card.

\- Dragon Blade! – Dan shouted.

Drago raised up a beacon blade of light. 500 G power was added to Drago's power status.

Drago began to slash against the mysterious object.

"Alright! Time for the finishing attack!" Dan hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating another ability card.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan shouted.

"Say goodnight!" Drago hollered.

Another 500 G power was added to Drago's power status.

Drago unleashed a powerful attack on the object.

The object began to malfunction a bit.

"They did it!" Marucho hollered.

"Brawlers…will lose…" The object said.

Dan and Drago were watching very tensely.

"Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia will cease to exist…" The object finished.

The object began to shut down.

* * *

"That was weird." Drago said.

"At least that we won." Dan said.

"Wicked!" Dan hollered, doing his signature nose flick.

Then, Runo violently punched Dan in the head.

"Dan!" Drago hollered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Runo?!" Dan asked, in a very frustrating manner.

"You left without saying anything! You could have said something!" Runo replied.

"I **WAS** going to!" Dan hollered.

"Yeah, that's rich!" Runo hollered.

Dan and Runo were at wit's end with each other.

" _Come on!_ Just kiss already!" Julie hollered, being a bit annoyed.

"Seems that everything is somewhat back to normal…" Gunz said.

"With those two? Never a dull moment." Reptak said.

Shun silently agreed.

Marucho carefully looked at the object.

"I think this called for an observation." Marucho explained.

Marucho immediately tied up the object, knowing how heavy it was.

"Before we go back, I want to learn more about this." Marucho explained.

"Well, that's a surprise." Dan said.

"That's why we have Marucho for a reason." Runo said.

"In any case, we got a new battle in our hands." Dan said, turning into a serious phrase.

"Sounds about right." Shun said.

"And it involves all of us of some sort." Julie said.

"Once we give this information to Alice, we're good to go." Runo explained.

"It's been a while since we last heard of Alice." Marucho explained.

"Alice?" Shun asked.

"Before we talked with Alice, let's check out this object!" Dan hollered.

Therefore, the brawlers went back to headquarters to observe the mysterious object.

Elsewhere, on another planet, there are two sides, a force of evil and a rebellious side fighting for peace, are right now in a deep conflict.

"Dear, legendary Pyrus brawler, Daniel Kuso, let it known to you that the planet Zetovia is coming for you." The prince Darien of Darkus said.

Darien and his partner Darkus Bakugan appeared.

A girl was watching the madness that is Darien.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. Observation!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Wonderful changes began to come around as Dan, Shun and Marucho are moving back to Wardington. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Observation!

* * *

Marucho has prepared drinks and treats for his friends.

"Marucho really has the good luxury at an awesome pace!" Dan hollered, gluttony eating down on the treats.

Then, Runo slapped Dan.

"Have some manners, you idiot!" Runo shouted.

Drago and Tigrerra began to laugh.

"They never changed." Drago said.

"I wondered if their kids are going to be like that." Tigrerra said.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone." Marucho said.

"So, what did you uncovered, Marucho?" Gunz asked.

"Well, it's high-tech, that's for sure." Marucho replied.

"The suspense is killing me! Spill it already, Marucho!" Dan hollered.

"Shut up, Dan!" Runo shouted, jabbing Dan by the stomach.

Dan began to choke on his lungs after getting jabbed by Runo.

"Are you trying to killed me, Runo?!" Dan asked, in a frustrating manner.

Dan still couldn't feel his stomach.

"Go on ahead, Marucho. You won't have any more interruptions." Runo said.

Marucho simply had a sweat on his face.

"Furthermore, I found some interesting facts about the object." Marucho explained.

"Like what?" Dan asked.

"Stop being so obnoxious!" Runo shouted, punching Dan.

"Like the code that was inscribed in it." Marucho replied.

"It's written in ancient words." Marucho explained.

Marucho used a huge magnifying glass so that the others could see it.

"The sources say that the object is from a planet called Zetovia." Marucho explained.

"Zetovia?" Shun asked.

"Never heard of it." Gunz said.

"It's it like Neathia and Gundalia?" Dan asked.

"Seriously, you keep talking about those two planets." Runo explained.

"When are you going to take us there and by all means New Vestroia, Dan?" Julie asked.

"W-we're going too…Eventually…" Dan replied.

Dan sheepishly laughed.

Runo was unimpressed.

"If possible, we would have to explore more of the origins of this Zetovia." Drago explained.

"I agree. That's why we're going to continuing observing in Wardington." Marucho explained.

"Kato, are you all set to go?" Marucho asked.

"We're about to leave in about five minutes, Master Marucho." Kato replied.

"I guess that headquarters will shut down." Dan said.

"That's alright, Dan. We'll continued motivation acts at my old house." Marucho said.

Then, Dan's phone was ringing.

Dan took out his from his phone.

"Hello?" Dan asked.

"Daniel! You forgot to call us again?" Miyoko Kuso, Dan's mother asked from on the other line.

"Yes…" Dan replied.

"Mom, I'm kind of busy right now…" Dan said.

"We've got some news." Miyoko said, from the other line.

"We've moved back to the old house!" Shinjiro Kuso, Dan's father hollered from the other line.

"Seriously?" Dan asked, in excitement.

"Your father got promoted to work back at where we started." Miyoko replied.

"Makes up from when we had to move to Bayview?" Miyoko asked.

"It's not like I actually had a choice. It was against my own free will." Dan replied.

"Well, we'll see you and Drago very soon, son." Shinjiro said, from the other line.

"Yeah. Count on it." Dan said.

Dan's parents then hung up.

"Sounds like your parents will be glad to see you home." Drago explained.

"And you're finally coming back to Wardington, Dan." Runo said.

"Feels good that I can come home to where the action started." Dan explained.

"You can always come and visit Bakugan City anytime." Gunz said.

"Gunz, I am counting on you to take care of Bakugan City for us." Dan explained.

"I'm not letting my eyes off this place." Gunz explained.

Dan and Gunz fist-bumped each other.

"Reptak, let's battle again someday." Drago said.

"That's a promise, Drago." Reptak said.

"Now, off to Wardington!" Dan hollered.

"Yeah!" Runo, Shun and Marucho hollered in unison.

"Kato, you mind dropping me off at Bayview?" Julie asked.

"Sure thing, Mistress Julie." Kato replied.

Therefore, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and their partners board on Kato's jet.

Gunz and Reptak waved to their friends.

Dan gave Gunz a thumbs-up.

Therefore, Kato's jet takes off, heading towards Wardington and Bayview.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Moscow, Russia, a young adult female and her grandfather were doing some research.

"Excellent work, Alice. That's my granddaughter." Dr. Michael Gehabich said.

"I did learn from you, grandfather." Alice Gehabich said, smiling.

"Dan and the others are going to love the new technology that we made." Alice explained.

"Don't you think so, Hydranoid?" Alice asked.

Alice's partner, Alpha Hydranoid who recently evolved into Omega Hydranoid hopped onto Alice's shoulder.

"Of course." The first Hydranoid head replied.

"They will be amazed." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Truly amazed." The third Hydranoid head said.

"You should be proud, Alice." The final Hydranoid head said.

Alice smiled.

"Everyone is going to be psyched seeing me again." Alice said.

"I wondered on how Shun is holding up…" Alice pondered.

"Only time will tell…" Alice said.

* * *

Several days have passed as Dan, Shun and Marucho quickly re-adapted their lives back in Wardington.

Dan left his room in a hurry.

"Daniel!" Miyoko hollered.

"Sorry, Mom! Can't talk!" Dan hollered.

Dan closed the door.

Dan stretched his arms.

Dan was now wearing a long red sweater with a hood and golden lines, black pants with red pads, a neon black shirt, dark blue and gray shoes and dark blue gloves.

He was also sporting his old green hexagonal goggles.

"You're being upbeat in the morning, Dan." Drago said.

"Of course. It's been several days since we came back." Dan explained.

"I'm glad we came back to Wardington." Dan said.

"Yes. Old memories." Drago explained.

Dan simply smiled at Drago.

"I'm sure Shun won't mind that I paid him a small visit." Dan explained.

"By that, you mean…?" Drago asked.

"That's right!" Dan replied.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered, clutching Drago.

"You're holding me too tight, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan hopped on his bicycle as he began to peddle towards the Kazami dojo.

* * *

Shun was seen mediating with Skyress. Shun was now wearing a very styling green ninja outfit with violet highlights, tan-colour pants, black gloves with straps along with purple and green boots. Shun has also cut his hair again, but, it's much shorter than before.

Shun did some breathing.

Then, Shun heard something.

"You can't just come here like that, boy!" Shun's grandfather hollered, talking in the background.

"Don't you realize who I am, Shun's grandfather?! It's me, Dan Kuso! Shun's best friend!" Dan hollered, talking in the background.

"Sounds like Dan and Drago are here." Skyress said.

"He sure did come at the wrong time that we were meditating." Shun explained.

Then, Dan appeared with bruises.

"Hey, Shun." Dan said.

Shun looked surprised but smiled.

"Hey to you, Dan. Guess grandfather did a number on you?" Shun asked.

Dan sheepishly smiled.

Then, Dan looked at Shun's hair.

"You just love cutting your hair, don't you?" Dan asked.

"Let's hang out. It will be like the good old days." Dan said.

"Sounds good." Shun said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Misaki café, Runo was helping out her family as usual.

"Runo! Where's the meal at table two?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"Coming, Mom!" Runo replied.

Runo dashed as she gave out the meal at table two.

"Here you go, sir." Runo said.

"Runo! Table seven's meal!" Mr. Misaki hollered.

"Coming, Dad!" Runo hollered.

Runo quickly grabbed the steaming meal as she gave it to table seven.

"Sorry for the wait, ma'am." Runo said.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"A visitor?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"Who could it be?" Mr. Misaki asked.

Runo became curious.

The door opened up as a familiar face appeared.

A wide smile came on Runo's face.

"Hi, Runo." Alice said.

"Alice!" Runo hollered.

Alice smiled at her junior by two years.

* * *

Back at the Kazami dojo, Dan and Shun were out at the porch.

"What an awesome breeze." Dan explained.

"Alright, quit playing, man. What are you actually doing here?" Shun asked.

"I came for a battle." Dan replied, taking out his field card.

Shun became shocked.

"I figured that was the case." Shun explained.

"He's really persuaded about this." Drago explained.

"Dan, it's going to be risky." Shun explained.

"What's wrong, Shun? Chicken?" Dan asked.

"Dan's not going to let this go. Don't give in, Shun." Skyress explained.

Then, Shun took out his field card.

Dan smirked.

"You've asked for it, Kuso. Now, you're going to get it." Shun said.

"Fine by me. Don't come crying to me when you lose." Dan said.

Shun smirked.

\- Field open! – Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze, including the surroundings of town.

* * *

Dan and Shun have entered the battlefield.

\- Gate Card set! – Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

Dan and Shun launched their gate cards into the field.

"Shun, you want to take first shot?" Dan asked.

"I'll be glad to, Dan." Shun replied.

"Skyress, let's show Dan and Drago that it's not okay to tempt with us." Shun explained.

"I'm always ready to take your command, Shun." Skyress said.

Shun smiled at his partner.

Shun then clutched Skyress within his fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Shun hollered, throwing Skyress.

Skyress went onto the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Shun hollered.

Skyress went from ball form to her natural state.

\- Soar, Ventus Storm Skyress! – Shun hollered.

Skyress soared majesty.

Dan checked the status on his new-improved Baku-pod 2.0.

"Skyress has 450 G power. That won't stop us." Dan explained.

"You're right, Dan." Drago said.

"Come at me, Drago. I want to see your new power at full strength." Skyress explained.

"You heard her, Dan." Shun said.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dan hollered.

"Let's get the show on the road, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	3. Reunion!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! The original six Battle Brawlers are reunited with each other. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion!

* * *

"Let's get the show on the road, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago jumped into the field.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Shun checked the status of Drago on his new Baku-pod 2.0.

"Drago has 1200 G power. Even more than yours, Skyress." Shun explained.

"No matter. This will be a challenge for both of us, Shun." Skyress explained.

"You're right, Skyress." Shun said.

"Dan! Let's not waste any time!" Shun hollered.

"Glad we're on the same page, Shun!" Dan hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Shun hollered, pulling out an ability card.

\- Destruction Delta Storm! – Shun hollered.

100 G power was added to Skyress's status.

Skyress came on top by effectively blowing Drago.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"I'm fine. Hurry up and activate an ability, Dan!" Drago said.

"Okay!" Dan hollered by giving Drago thumbs-up.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, pulling out an ability card.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago used his powerful attack to even the odds with Skyress.

Skyress received a lot of damage.

"Not bad, Drago." Skyress said.

"You're not bad yourself, Skyress." Drago said.

"I'm burning up with such intensity, Shun!" Dan hollered.

"It's not over yet." Shun said.

"Battle!" Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

Drago and Skyress clashed with each other until one of them runs out of breath.

Dan and Shun smiled at each other as both were enjoying this intensity.

Finally, it was the endpoint.

"This is it." Shun said.

"The endpoint." Dan said.

"Dan, let's make it count!" Drago hollered.

"Right!" Dan hollered.

"Shun." Skyress said.

"I hear you, Skyress." Shun said.

Dan and Shun clutched Drago and Skyress within their fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan and Shun hollered, throwing their partners.

Then, there was a stroke of darkness as Dan and Shun along with Drago and Skyress were thrown off. The stroke of darkness caused a blackout.

The battle was interrupted.

* * *

Dan and Shun were back in their world.

"What just happened?" Shun asked.

"We were having a battle and then bam! Out of the blue, something stopped us!" Dan replied.

Shun had a sweat on his face.

"I don't think that was actually the case…" Drago said.

"A blackout was the cause of the interruption." Skyress explained.

"Yeah. And did you see that shade of darkness?" Dan asked.

"That was no ordinary darkness." Shun replied.

"We have to let the others know." Shun said.

"Right!" Dan hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Runo and Alice were taking a stroll around town.

"Hey, Alice. What's with that suitcase?" Runo asked.

Alice simply smiled.

"If I tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, Runo." Alice replied.

"Right…" Runo said.

"Can't you tell me a hint at least, Alice?" Runo asked.

"No can do, Runo." Alice replied.

"Actually, I planned to show it once everyone is all together." Alice explained.

"Really?" Runo asked.

"The suspense is really killing me…" Runo said.

"You must be patient, Runo." Tigrerra said.

"Your new shape looks very cunning, Hydranoid." Tigerra said.

"Thanks for the comment, Tigrerra." The first Hydranoid head said.

"It fits." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Me." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Well." The final Hydranoid head said.

"Is Marucho around? I want to go see him." Alice explained.

"Speaking of Marucho; let's visit him, Alice!" Runo hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old Marukura house, Marucho was doing some research as usual.

Marucho was now wearing a light blue sweater with white designs, navy blue pants and a white shirt over his sweater. He is also sporting dark blue sneakers and blue gloves with beige highlights.

"You're really on a roll, Marucho." Preyas explained.

"The Marukura corporation is going to expand overseas, so, I have to do my very best to stay on track." Marucho explained.

"It's been a day and a half since I'm here and this planet already blows." Amazon explained.

"Shut it, Amazon!" Preyas hollered.

"Now, now, gents." Preyas Angel said.

Marucho sheepishly laughed.

Then, Runo and Alice arrived in Marucho's room.

"Marucho!" Runo hollered.

"Runo!" Marucho hollered.

"It's been a while, Marucho." Alice said, smiling.

"Alice!" Marucho hollered.

Then, Marucho looked very closely at Alice's chest.

"Did Alice have an upgrade during the years?" Marucho thought.

"She looks really stunning…" Marucho thought.

"Marucho?" Alice asked.

Marucho shake his head to help snap out of the distraction.

"I…I had a lost phase…" Marucho replied.

"So, Alice, is there's any reason for the suitcase?" Marucho asked.

"It's a secret." Alice replied.

Marucho and Runo were straight out bummed.

"When did Hydranoid evolved, Alice?" Marucho asked.

"Just recently. During the years that had passed since we became a team." Alice replied.

"He is now Omega Hydranoid. Noting that he has four heads now." Alice explained.

"Fascinating." Marucho said.

Then, out of nowhere from one on the elevators, Julie along with Jake Vallory arrived.

"Let's get this party started!" Julie hollered.

"Huh?" Julie asked.

"Dan the Man is not here, Julie." Jake explained.

"Yeah, I figured that." Julie said.

"Alice!" Julie hollered, hugging Alice.

"This is a surprise, Julie! It's good to see you again!" Alice hollered.

"Jake!" Marucho hollered.

"Been a while, right, little Maruch?" Jake asked.

"Yep!" Marucho replied.

"Runo, Alice, this is Jake Vallory!" Marucho hollered, introducing Jake to Runo and Alice.

"He became Dan's friend when he moved to Bayview." Marucho explained.

"Hello, Jake." Alice said.

"Hi there, Jake." Runo said.

Jake's eyes were filled with sparkles.

"This is so awesome! I heard about you two!" Jake hollered, holding Alice's hand.

"It's an honor!" Jake hollered.

Alice had a sweat on her face while Runo became a bit uncomfortable.

Dan and Shun arrived in Marucho's room in a hurry.

"Marucho! Runo! We got some news!" Dan hollered, panting.

"Dan!" Runo hollered.

"Just in time, Dan and Shun!" Marucho hollered.

"It's good to see you again, Dan." Alice said.

"Alice! You're here!" Dan hollered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice explained.

"Dan the Man! It's been a while!" Jake hollered.

"Jake! Sure has!" Dan hollered.

Dan and Jake clasped on each other's hand.

"I can't believe you're still shorter than me, Dan the Man!" Jake hollered.

"Hey! I grew an inch!" Dan hollered.

"Alice. It's great to see you again." Shun said.

"I feel the same way too, Shun." Alice said.

"I could tell that you're doing well." Alice explained.

"Yes. And so are you." Shun said.

Shun and Alice smiled at each other.

"Now that everyone is here, I think that I should reveal what's inside of this suitcase." Alice explained.

"About time, Alice!" Runo hollered.

* * *

Alice put the suitcase on a table.

Alice began to unlock it.

"What do you guys think?" Alice asked.

The brawlers were amazed.

"Uh, what is it called, Alice?" Dan asked.

Alice put on one of her inventions on her wrist.

"This is called the Baku Charger." Alice replied.

"Baku Charger?" Runo asked.

"Yes. This is my invention that I made for you to use." Alice replied.

"My grandfather made the design and field running for it." Alice explained.

"Amazing, Alice." Marucho said.

"The circle is for when you want to shoot your Bakugan at full speed. The quantum plate is for ability cards." Alice explained.

The brawlers were rather impressed.

"Why don't you try it out and see for yourselves?" Alice asked.

Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun all tried on Alice's Baku Charger with flashing vibrant colors.

"Awesome! It's almost like a gauntlet!" Dan hollered.

"Alice, are there any for me?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, Jake. There isn't." Alice replied.

"Bummer." Jake said.

"So, I taken that these are only for us?" Shun asked.

"Right. After all, we are the core six Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Alice replied.

"Jake, I'll be sure to make a prototype for you." Alice explained.

"Sweet!" Jake hollered.

"Thank you for giving out the Baku Charger to us, Alice." Runo said.

"It's my pleasure, Runo." Alice said.

"Hey! Hydranoid evolved and he's got four heads!" Dan hollered.

"He's Omega Hydranoid now." Alice explained.

"Alice, do you mind giving us a demonstration on how to use the Baku Charger?" Marucho asked.

"I'll be glad to, Marucho." Alice replied.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	4. Baku Charger!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Alice shows the Brawlers on how to use her Baku Charger. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Baku Charger!

* * *

"Accessing Data Space!" Marucho hollered.

Marucho began to press the alternative reality button.

The room became something like the formerly Bakugan Interspace.

"This is new." Dan said, being a bit speechless.

"I'm shocked at the very least." Runo explained.

Marucho's room became a patio.

Chairs were made for Dan and the gang.

* * *

Alice step forward.

A hologram of Alice appeared on the other side.

"Alice is Alice's opponent?" Runo asked.

"Watch closely now, everyone." Alice replied.

Alice entered the field.

The Alice hologram held up her own Hydranoid.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – The Alice hologram hollered, throwing her Hydranoid.

\- Bakugan Stand! – The Alice hologram hollered.

The Alice hologram's Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Mirage Hydranoid! – The Alice hologram hollered.

Hydranoid's Doppelganger began to roar viciously.

"Mirage Hydranoid?" Dan asked.

"I get it. Mirage is a carbon copy of the Hydranoid that we see now." Marucho explained.

"Let's see if the real one packs a punch." Shun explained.

"Hydranoid. Let's do our best." Alice said.

"Yes." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Let's." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Give it our all." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Alice." The final Hydranoid head said.

Alice smiled.

"Everyone, this is where the excitement begins." Alice said.

Alice clutched Hydranoid within her fist.

Then, she began to set Hydranoid on her Baku-Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Hydranoid along with Alice.

"Is that…?" Julie asked.

"The new power between human and Bakugan?" Runo and Jake asked in unison.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Alice hollered, throwing Hydranoid.

Hydranoid was sent flying into the field.

Alice raised her hand in a very confident manner.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Surface, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid roared majesty.

"Whoa! So awesome!" Dan hollered.

"It's Omega Hydranoid in the flesh!" Runo hollered.

"Hydranoid must gain a lot of power over the past years." Drago explained.

"And so has Alice." Runo said.

"Let's see how many G power the new Hydranoid has…" Dan said, looking over his Baku-pod 2.0.

Then, the brawlers were rather shocked.

"N-no way…" Marucho said.

"Hydranoid now has 90000 G power…?" Shun asked.

"90000?!" Julie asked, freaking out.

"That's breaking the barrier!" Jake hollered.

"That amount matches to Drago's own…" Dan said.

"A power that matches Drago's?" Tigrerra asked.

"Hydranoid must have given the ropes." Preyas explained.

"I can take him." Amazon said.

"Now, Amazon." Preyas Angel said.

"I for one am shocked about the new Hydranoid." Gorem said.

"Regardless, Hydranoid is still Hydranoid." Skyress explained.

"I wonder…" Drago said.

"Drago…?" Dan asked.

"You all saw that right, everyone?" Alice asked.

"Of course we did, Alice! It was epic at the least!" Dan replied.

"Alice, the combined aura, was that the new power?" Runo asked.

"That's right, Runo." Alice replied.

Alice rose up her Baku Charger.

"What you saw demonstrates the bond between human and Bakugan. Use it to full power as your shooting and accuracy increases by the minute." Alice explained.

The brawlers began to clap in astonishment.

"Amazing, Alice!" Dan hollered.

Alice began to blush a bit.

"Now, here comes the second part on using the Baku Charger." Alice said.

"I'm ready for anything." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Bring." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Out." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Our full might, Alice!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

Alice nodded her head.

Alice then eject the slider as she put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

"Here we go." Alice said.

\- Ability Activate! – Alice hollered.

\- Raging Fire! – Alice hollered.

Unlimited G power rose upon Hydranoid.

Hydranoid blasted a large ray of darkness fire at his doppelganger.

The Alice hologram was blown away.

"You're really good, me." The Alice hologram said.

"So are you, myself." Alice said.

"Have a slice of _OUR_ power!" The Alice hologram hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – The Alice hologram hollered, as raised up her own Baku Charger.

\- Pryor Flame! - The Alice hologram hollered.

Mirage Hydranoid blasted a mega flame towards the real Hydranoid.

"If Alice doesn't do something, then she and Hydranoid will be toasted." Dan explained.

"Alice!" Runo hollered.

"Come on, Alice." Shun said.

Unknown to the brawlers, a girl was observing the battle.

* * *

Alice smirked.

"I've been waiting for that." Alice said.

"Do." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Not." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Underestimate." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Our power!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Even if it's only _us_." Alice said.

Alice once again ejects the slider as she set another ability card.

\- Ability Activate! – Alice hollered.

\- Blitz Breaker! – Alice shouted.

Hydranoid's eyes went berserk as he blasted an ultimate wave of darkness plasma at his doppelganger.

"I had a lot of fun, me. We really _did_ grow a lot." The Alice hologram said.

"We should did, myself." Alice said.

"Guess." The first Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"You." The second Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"Are." The third Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"The true Hydranoid after all." The final Hydranoid head said.

Hydranoid nodded his head.

"And." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Don't." The second Hydranoid head said.

"You." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Forget it!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

The Alice hologram and Mirage Hydranoid disappeared afterwards.

Everything went back to normal as the original Alice and Hydranoid were the victors.

* * *

"You were awesome, Alice!" Runo hollered, hugging her friend.

Alice smiled.

"I had some training after all…" Alice said, blushing.

"Well on top of that, your battling was really cool, Alice!" Dan hollered.

Drago was watching Hydranoid's new shape closely.

"Let's have some tea!" Marucho hollered.

The brawlers were having some tea.

"It feels great having all six of us together again after so long." Alice explained.

"Yeah. Like old times." Shun said.

"The best part we can battle as one again." Runo explained.

"Drago!" The first Hydranoid head hollered.

"I want." The second Hydranoid head said.

"A battle." The third Hydranoid head said.

"With you." The final Hydranoid head said.

"At full power!" All four Hydranoid heads hollered.

Drago smirked.

"Likewise! I want to see your new force for myself!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice noticed their partners' conversation.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Apparently, Hydranoid is challenging to a battle. Which I wanted to request personally when I saw him on the field." Drago replied.

"Then." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Taste." The second Hydranoid head said.

"My." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Fury!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Dan, I'm ready to throw everything at him!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice seemed lost.

"It looks like their old rivalry has returned." Alice explained.

"What do you say, Alice?" Dan asked.

"Should we give the audience what they want?" Dan asked.

"Want to have a friendly match?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure up for it, Dan." Alice replied.

Dan and Alice smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	5. The Top Two!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Upon the request of both Drago and Hydranoid, Dan and Alice undergo a friendly match with each other.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Top Two!

* * *

Dan and Alice were seen on top of the Marukura's rooftop.

"Are you sure that you and Alice will be okay, Dan?" Marucho asked.

"Don't worry, Marucho. We're perfectly fine." Dan replied.

"Don't you dare go overboard, Dan! Take it easy on Alice!" Runo hollered.

"Of course I won't." Dan said.

"Prepare." The first Hydranoid head said.

"To." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Lose." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Big time, Drago!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"I will clobber you like the beast that you are, Hydranoid!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice had a sweat on their faces.

"They're at it again." Dan said.

"Hey, best of luck to you, Dan." Alice said.

"Yeah. Same to you, Alice." Dan said.

"I just realized something…" Dan said.

"What, Dan?" Alice asked.

"This is actually the first time that I'm facing you as you, Alice. You know, without being as Masquerade." Dan replied.

"Yes. You're right. This is my first time facing you as just me too." Alice explained.

"I just want to clarify on Runo's behalf; I will go easy on you, Alice." Dan said.

"That's good. Because, I won't go easy on you, Dan." Alice said.

"Y-you won't?" Dan asked.

"I _AM_ the second top brawler in the entire world, Dan. I do have my reputation after all." Alice replied, smiling.

Dan scratched his head a bit.

"Shall we start?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Let's rock it!" Dan replied.

Dan and Alice took out their field cards.

\- Field open! – Dan and Alice hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze in an instant.

* * *

Dan and Alice have entered the battlefield.

\- Gate Card set! – Dan and Alice hollered in unison.

Dan and Alice launched their gate cards into the field.

"Dan, let's show both Hydranoid and Alice how much **RAW** power that we have!" Drago hollered.

"Yeah! I get where you're coming at, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Time to use Alice's Baku Charger at full strength!" Dan hollered.

Dan began to clutch Drago within his fist.

Then, Dan sets Drago on his Baku Charger.

Dan began to slipped a bit.

Alice was smiling at Dan's mistake.

"Sorry. Lost focus." Dan said.

Once again, Dan set Drago on his Baku Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Drago along with Dan.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago was sent flying in the field.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared majestically.

Alice checked Drago's status on her new Baku-pod 2.0.

"Drago has 1200 G power. That's more or less of the power you currently have." Alice explained.

"Then." The first Hydranoid head said.

"I." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Have." The third Hydranoid head said.

"The further advantage!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Let's kicked some tail, Alice!" All four heads of Hydranoid hollered in unison.

Alice nodded her head.

"Yes. Let's do everything to give it our all, partner!" Alice said.

Alice clutched Hydranoid within her fist.

Then, she set Hydranoid in her Baku Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Hydranoid along with Alice.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Alice hollered, throwing Hydranoid.

Hydranoid was sent flying into the field.

Alice raised her hand in a very confident manner.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Surface, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid roared with all of his might.

"Alright, Drago! Let's bring out our masterpiece!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

"This could be a little tacky than I thought. Knowing Dan, he'll probably have Drago rise with great power. I have to plan an amazing strategy to even the odds a bit." Alice thought.

"Alice." The first Hydranoid head said.

"What." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Are." The third Hydranoid head said.

"You are planning to do?" The final Hydranoid head asked.

"Trust me, Hydranoid." Alice replied.

Hydranoid nodded his heads.

"Show me your guts, Dan!" Alice hollered.

Dan ejected the slider as he put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status as he unleashed a furious attack on Hydranoid.

"Dodge!" Alice hollered.

Hydranoid immediately followed Alice's command.

"What?!" Drago asked, in a shocking manner.

Hydranoid snickered.

Alice ejected the slider as she put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

\- Ability Activate! – Alice hollered.

\- Darkness Shower! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid spun himself around as he became a beacon of light and strike upon Drago's presence.

Drago gained a lot of damage.

"Alice, that was awesome. We did not see that one coming." Dan explained.

"I'm glad you saw it first-hand, Dan." Alice said.

"Then, try this one for size!" Dan hollered.

Dan once again ejected the slider as he put another ability card inside of the quantum plate.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered.

\- Dragon Thrasher! – Dan shouted.

Drago used his infinite strength to charge at Hydranoid.

Alice could sense what Drago and Dan are trying to do.

"Dan is having Drago flipping the tides on Hydranoid." Alice thought.

"Well, I'll just to do the flipping one step ahead." Alice thought.

"Hydranoid!" Alice hollered.

Hydranoid leaped forward.

"Whoa! Hydranoid is so awesome in every way!" Dan hollered.

"But, I'm better!" Drago hollered.

"Dan, I hope that you are enjoying this." Alice said.

"Sure am!" Dan hollered.

"Well, unfortunately, it's time to close down the curtains." Alice explained.

Alice once again ejected the slider as she put another ability card inside of the quantum plate.

\- Ability Activate! – Alice hollered.

\- Tyrant Blazer! – Alice shouted.

Infinite G power was added to Hydranoid's status.

Hydranoid breathed out a heavy darkness storm at Drago.

Drago was thrown to the ground.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Game." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Set." The second Hydranoid head said.

"And." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Match, Drago!" All four Hydranoid heads hollered in unison.

"Next time, you won't be lucky, Hydranoid." Drago said.

Drago went back to ball form as he left the field.

Dan caught him with ease.

"Didn't see that coming, right, Drago?" Dan asked.

"I got to admit, Hydranoid was pretty cool." Drago replied.

"You." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Got." The second Hydranoid head continued.

"That." The third Hydranoid head continued.

"Right." The final Hydranoid head finished.

Hydranoid then went back to ball form as he returned back to Alice's palm.

"Looks like we take the cake for the win." Alice explained.

"I had a lot of fun, Alice." Dan said.

"I did too, Dan." Alice said.

"That's why you're the second top brawler in the entire world." Dan said.

Alice smiled in agreement.

Dan and Alice laughed with each other.

* * *

After Alice emerged the victor, she and Dan returned back to their world.

Dan and Alice headed back downstairs, where their friends are waiting.

" _DAN_!" Julie hollered.

Julie began to hug Dan.

"So? Who won?" Runo asked.

"It turns out…" Dan replied.

"I became the victor." Alice replied.

Runo hugged Alice with glee.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice!" Runo hollered.

"Guess that Dan was too much of a wimp to actually win, huh?" Runo asked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dan hollered.

"How was Hydranoid's power?" Shun asked.

"Overwhelming." Drago replied.

"But, at least you give it your all, bro." Jake explained.

"Sure did." Dan said.

"He's happy about it too!" Julie hollered.

"I'm just glad that both Dan and Alice are alright." Marucho explained.

Then, a girl appeared.

"Excuse me, but are you the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" The girl asked.

"The one and only!" Dan replied.

"Um, who are you by any chance?" Alice asked.

"My name is Akai Solaris." The girl replied, introducing herself to the brawlers.

"I need your help, Battle Brawlers." Akai explained.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	6. Visitor from Planet Zetovia!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the sixth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! The Princess, Akai Solaris of Planet Zetovia arrives on Earth to seek the help of Dan and the Brawlers in taking down her evil twin brother. Unfortunately, two other Zetovians, who were formerly Akai's best friends has been tasked in taking her back with them. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Visitor from Planet Zetovia!

* * *

"I need your help, Battle Brawlers." Akai explained.

The Brawlers became rather confused.

"Where did you come from?" Julie asked.

"Well, I came from the planet Zetovia." Akai replied.

" **You're** from Zetovia?" Dan asked.

"That's right." Akai replied.

"Actually, I brought something to make you get up to speed." Akai explained.

Akai tried to look for a disc, but it seems that she misplaced it.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The ruby eye-colored honey blonde asked.

"Right here, Akai." Akai's partner, Aquos Turtlegon replied.

Turtlegon handed the disc to Akai.

"Thank goodness. Thank you, Turtlegon." Akai said.

"You're an Aquos brawler?" Marucho asked.

"Sure am!" Akai replied.

"What a coincidence! I'm an Aquos brawler too!" Marucho hollered.

Marucho and Akai simply grinned at each other.

"This is my partner, Turtlegon!" Akai hollered, introducing Turtlegon to the Battle Brawlers.

"It's a pleasure, Battle Brawlers." Turtlegon said.

"A Zetovian Bakugan! So cool!" Dan hollered.

Akai immediately put the disc inside of Marucho's Blu-Ray player.

A screen appeared afterwards.

"This is the planet Zetovia, my home world." Akai explained.

"It's like your world, full of hope, life and everything that is really glorious." Akai explained.

"But, now…It's at a terrible state." Akai continued.

The brawlers wanted to learn more of this outcome.

"By how?" Dan asked.

"The Prince Darien, a Darkus brawler, wants to do everything that he can to destroy Earth." Akai replied.

"He has an elite squadron of brawlers in order to help him win. He's going to hold nothing back." Akai explained.

Numerous pictures showed up.

"Pyrus brawler, Drava Theta." Akai said.

"Haos brawler, Mena Scarlet. My former best friend." Akai continued.

"Ventus brawler, Taiga Kasen. My other former best friend." Akai continued.

"And Subterra brawler, Gale Hans." Akai continued.

The brawlers noticed that there was no aqua brawler in the screen.

"There was no aquos brawler…" Marucho said.

"To answer that, I _was_ part of that…" Akai explained.

"However, I am the only good one." Akai said.

"What a relief." Runo said.

Akai drew a circle around Darien and the other four.

"Darien and the others are part of a spawn of Zetovians who are infused with bad blood." Akai explained.

"We like to call them XE-Zetovians." Akai said.

"XE-Zetovians?" Jake asked.

Akai nodded her head.

"It's an inside joke that I made." Akai replied.

"You seemed to know about this Darien quite a lot." Shun explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Dan said.

"It may shock you a bit…But, I'm related to Darien. I am his younger twin sister." Akai explained.

The Brawlers were indeed shocked.

"N-no way…" Dan said.

"Darien is planning something big. And I can't do it alone." Akai explained.

"So please, Dan, Battle Brawlers, will you helped me in my quest to stop my brother?" Akai asked.

Before, the Brawlers could give out an answer, something was heard.

"What was that…?" Dan asked.

Marucho then checked the database.

"It's at central downtown!" Marucho hollered.

"Dan! We have to go!" Drago hollered.

"Yeah! Guys, time for some serious brawling!" Dan hollered.

"But, Dan the Man…I don't have Coredem…" Jake explained.

"That's right. That is a real bummer…" Dan said.

"Not to worry, I figured that this might happen." Akai explained.

Akai took out a Subterra Bakugan from her pocket bag.

Jake was amazed.

"This is Subterra Growlka. Another Bakugan from Zetovia." Akai said.

"It's a pleasure, human." Growlka said.

"Yeah it is! I'm Jake Vallory by the way!" Jake hollered.

Akai then gave Growlka to Jake's hands.

"Alright. Now, it's time for serious brawling." Dan said.

* * *

Therefore, the brawlers along with Akai headed to central downtown Wardington.

There, they spotted two Zetovians.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, Akai." Mena said.

"Figures that my brother would send you here, Mena. Taiga." Akai explained.

"Are you two Zetovians like Akai?" Dan asked.

Akai glared at Dan a bit.

"You know, I kind of just mentioned…" Akai said.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Taiga replied.

"We've come with a message from Darien…" Taiga explained.

"We're here to take back the spoiled princess." Mena finished.

Akai gritted her teeth a bit.

Then, Marucho covered Akai with his arm.

"Fat chance you won't!" Marucho hollered.

"W-what are you…?" Akai asked.

"If you want her, get through us first!" Dan hollered.

"Got that right!" Runo hollered.

The Brawlers began to stand together.

"You guys…" Akai said.

"You humans have great energy." Mena said.

Then, Julie began to snicker.

"Well, _you_ don't know the half of it." Julie said.

"Step aside, Danny boy!" Julie said.

Julie pushed Dan a bit.

"Julie?" Dan asked.

"I challenged you to a battle! A battle that will decide the fate of Akai!" Julie hollered.

Taiga smirked.

"Alright. You got yourself a challenge." Taiga said.

"You serious, Taiga?" Mena asked.

"I'll tag in too!" Jake hollered.

"Not you too, Jake." Dan said.

"We're going to beat you like a little cupcake." Mena said.

The two respective teams took out their field card.

\- Field open! – Julie, Jake, Mena and Taiga hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze in an instant.

* * *

Julie, Jake, Mena and Taiga have entered the battlefield.

\- Gate Card set! – Julie, Jake, Mena and Taiga hollered in unison.

The quartet launched their gate cards into the field.

"Let's do it, Gorem!" Julie hollered.

"I'm with you all the way, Julie!" Gorem hollered.

Julie began to clutch Gorem within her fist.

Then, Julie sets Gorem into her Baku-Charger.

Enormous aura began to flow around Gorem along with Julie.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Julie hollered, throwing Gorem.

Gorem was sent flying to the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Julie hollered.

Gorem went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Rock it, Subterra Hammer Gorem! – Julie hollered.

"Sparrow, let's kicked some tail." Taiga said.

"You got it, Taiga." Ventus Sparrow said.

"Are you ready, Hamaroid?" Mena asked.

"Ready, Mena!" Hamaroid replied.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Mena and Taiga hollered in unison, throwing their partners.

Hamaroid and Sparrow were sent flying into the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Mena and Taiga hollered in unison.

Hamaroid and Sparrow went from ball form into their natural states.

\- Arise, Haos Hamaroid! – Mena hollered.

Hamaroid began to growl.

\- Blaze, Ventus Sparrow! – Taiga hollered.

Sparrow soared majesty.

"Jake! Come on!" Julie hollered.

"Gotcha, Julie!" Jake hollered.

"Growlka, um…" Jake said.

"Let's do our best, Jake." Growlka said.

"Right!" Jake hollered.

Jake clutched Growlka within his fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Jake hollered, throwing Growlka.

Growlka was sent flying to the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Jake hollered.

Growlka went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Fight strong, Subterra Growlka!" Jake hollered.

Growlka began to roar.

Mena began to check the status on Gorem.

"He seems pretty strong. I'm surprised that Growlka sided with that chump." Mena explained.

"I'm right here!" Jake shouted.

"Get ready to get schooled, Growlka!" Hamaroid hollered.

"Prepare yourself." Sparrow said.

"Likewise." Growlka said.

Julie ejected the slider as she set an ability card into the quantum plate.

\- Ability Activate! – Julie hollered.

\- Grand Impact! – Julie shouted.

200 G power was added to Gorem's status.

Gorem swung his hammer at Hamaroid and Sparrow.

"Now's your chance, Jake!" Julie hollered.

"Thank you, Julie!" Jake hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Jake hollered, activating an ability card.

\- Chaotic Berar! – Jake shouted.

200 G power was added to Growlka's status.

Growlka began to unleash a powerful supersonic growl.

Julie and Jake were rather happy and they give each other a high-five.

However, Gorem and Growlka felt that something was wrong.

"Something's not right." Growlka explained.

"Where are Hamaroid and Sparrow?" Gorem asked.

"What do you mean, Gorem?" Julie asked.

Mena and Taiga smirked.

"Surprise." Mena said.

"You felled for our trap." Taiga explained.

\- Ability Activate! – Mena and Taiga hollered in unison, activating ability cards at the same time.

\- Rolling Striker! – Mena shouted.

Hamaroid made the first move as he strike upon Gorem and Growlka.

\- Blazing Wind! – Taiga shouted.

Sparrow unleashed a powerful swirl on Gorem and Growlka.

Gorem and Growlka were sent back to Julie and Jake.

Julie and Jake were knocked out.

Hamaroid and Sparrow returned back to Mena and Taiga respectively.

"Looks like we got the tides on them." Taiga explained.

"Yep." Mena said.

After the team of Mena and Taiga emerged victorious, everything went back to normal.

* * *

Dan and the others found an unconscious Julie and Jake on the ground.

"Julie!" Runo hollered.

"Jake!" Marucho hollered.

Dan could still feel their pulse.

"What in the hell did you do?!" Dan asked, being angry.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Taiga replied.

"They wanted to brawl, we gave them one." Mena explained.

Taiga then made a digital portal appeared.

"We decided to **NOT** take back Akai with us." Taiga explained.

"She can rot in here with you humans." Mena explained.

Then, Julie and Jake twitched a little.

"You're not serious, are you?" Julie asked.

"She's your friend!" Jake hollered.

"What a really fast recovery." Runo explained.

Then, Akai step forward.

"Wait a second." Akai said.

Mena and Taiga began to wait.

"You two are being played at." Akai explained.

"What my brother is saying is twisted!" Akai hollered.

Mena and Taiga were not a bit convinced.

"He is brainwashing you with blooded lies." Akai said.

"The three of us can be like the old days again." Akai explained.

"We can worked together to see the errors of my brother's way." Akai said.

Taiga and Mena grew quiet.

"What do you say?" Akai asked.

"Mena? Taiga?" Akai asked.

The two grew angry.

"Mena! Taiga!" Akai hollered.

"Shut up, spoiled princess!" Mena snapped.

Akai was shocked.

"We are friends no longer." Mena confirmed.

"Akai, the next time we see each other; I will crushed you myself." Mena explained.

"No…" Akai said.

"You don't mean that." Turtlegon said.

"Prepare yourself, Akai." Taiga said.

Mena and Taiga made their leave.

Akai became rather distraught.

"Akai…" Turtlegon said.

Then, Akai turned to the Brawlers.

"Please. Will you help me out?" Akai asked.

Dan and the others were conflicted about the whole thing.

"Akai, can you give us some time?" Dan asked.

Akai nodded her head.

"Sure." Akai replied.

"Aw man! I forgot that we have to study for tomorrow's test!" Runo hollered.

"Come on, Dan! We have a long road to go!" Runo hollered, pulling Dan's ear.

"But, what about brawling on a weekly basic?" Dan asked, trying to restrained himself.

"Don't mind! Don't mind! You've done **TOO** much of that." Runo replied.

Runo began to pull Dan away.

"Help me, Drago." Dan said.

Then, Drago chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, but this is something that you have to handled yourself, Dan." Drago explained.

Shun smiled to himself as he and Skyress nodded at each other.

"Well, I better go home and study too. I'll see you later, Alice." Shun explained.

Alice slightly blushed.

"Good luck, Shun." Alice said, smiling.

Shun vanished into thin air.

Akai did not know what to do.

Then, Marucho tapped on her shoulder.

"Akai, you can stay at my place if you want." Marucho explained.

Akai was confused.

"Let us help you in your time of need, Akai." Alice explained.

"We're your friends, Akai! Trust us!" Julie hollered.

Akai smiled.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	7. Pain!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the seventh chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Under a tight pressure on wanting to helped Akai defeat her brother, Dan has a few problems of his own to deal with.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pain!

* * *

After Julie and Jake left to head back to Bayview, Akai felt a bit comfortable crashing in Marucho's house.

Alice stayed in case Akai needed something.

"T-thank you for letting me stay here for a bit, Choji." Akai said.

"It was no problem, Akai!" Marucho said, in a very sheepish manner.

"But, you can call me Marucho if you want to." Marucho explained.

"So, Akai, what caused your brother and your friends to be this way?" Alice asked.

Akai looked towards her tea.

"Honestly, I have no clue at all." Akai replied.

"So." The first Hydranoid head said.

"What's." The second Hydranoid head said.

"His." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Ideal of destruction?" The final Hydranoid head asked.

"Hydranoid. That's sort of rude, don't you think?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, Alice." All four heads of Hydranoid replied.

"No. He's got the right move to ask." Akai said.

"My brother is far superior than anyone could actually know." Akai explained.

"I know that he's brainwashed Mena and Taiga to a fault. I have to set things right with them." Akai continued.

"My brother is a dangerous one. You don't want to mess with him." Akai finished.

"Dan might." Alice declared.

Akai was surprised.

"Yes. I almost forgot that he's a legend." Akai said.

"Akai, you have strong integrity of justice. You want to do what is right." Alice explained.

Akai blushed a bit.

"T-thank you, Alice." Akai said.

Alice just smiled.

Alice then stood up.

"I better head back to Moscow in the meantime." Alice explained.

"Y-you're leaving, Alice?" Marucho asked.

"Don't worry, Marucho. You'll see me tomorrow." Alice replied, smiling.

"Until then, later." Alice said.

"See you tomorrow, Alice!" Marucho hollered, smiling.

Alice used Masquerade's warp card as she and Hydranoid returned back to Moscow.

"Alice is really a nice person. We're lucky to have her." Marucho explained.

Then, Marucho realized he was alone with Akai.

"Choji?" Akai asked, blinking her eyes.

Marucho began to blush.

"Marucho's blushing!" Preyas hollered.

"This is truly a sight!" Preyas Angel hollered.

Then, Predator Angel flipped to Preyas Devil.

"Sure is!" Preyas Devil hollered.

"Rich boy has got it made for himself!" Amazon hollered.

Marucho stammered a bit.

"N-no! That's not the case, guys!" Marucho hollered.

Akai began to laugh.

Marucho just sheepishly smiled.

"I must confess something…" Akai explained.

Marucho blinked his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't ask you for your help. I shouldn't have cause trouble for all of you…" Akai explained.

"Akai…" Marucho said.

"Akai, we'd be glad to help you in the fight against your brother." Marucho explained.

"I appreciate the kindness, Choji. Really I do. But, this is not your fight." Akai said.

Then, Marucho took Akai's hand.

"Yes. It is." Marucho said.

Marucho began to blush as he removed himself from Akai's space.

Akai began to deeply smile at Marucho's kind heart.

Then, Marucho's mother, Kia came into his room.

"Do you want some snacks, Choji dear?" Kia asked.

"I would love some, mother." Marucho replied.

Marucho looked towards Akai.

"I have to make a first impression." Marucho thought.

"How about you, Akai?" Kia asked.

Akai smiled.

"Yes please, Mrs. Marukura." Akai replied.

Marucho just smiled at Akai. Marucho became rather puzzled. Was he actually falling in love with an alien girl from another world?

* * *

The next day, it was time for the annual test-a-thon at Wardington Central High School.

As expected, Dan was not prepared at all.

"Why of have all days, we get another test?" Dan asked.

"Hey! I helped you studied everything last night!" Runo hollered.

* * *

There were several flashbacks of Runo scolding Dan and helping him study.

* * *

"Last night was the worst…" Dan explained.

"And this tie itches like hell." Dan said, fidgeting with the school tie.

"Stop playing with our school tie!" Runo shouted.

"Just do your best, Dan." Shun explained.

Then, Ms. Purdy, Dan's former elementary school teacher and now current high school teacher has now entered the classroom.

"Alright, class. Today is the big event." Ms. Purdy explained.

"Hope that all of you do your best." Ms. Purdy continued.

Ms. Purdy then gave the test to her students.

"Especially _you_ , Daniel Kuso." Ms. Purdy said.

Ms. Purdy loudly dropped the test on Dan's desk.

"You're going to overly killed us, Ms. Purdy." Dan explained.

Ms. Purdy glared at Dan.

"You may be incredible and streetwise when it comes to games. But, you are a real slacker when it's the real world, Daniel." Ms. Purdy explained.

Dan was rather shocked.

"Yes, I've seen you saving the world twice on television." Ms. Purdy continued.

"Why can't you be like Shun, Shuji, Runo and Ryo?" Ms. Purdy asked.

"At least _they_ do well in school." Ms. Purdy pointed out.

"I mean, I tried at the least…" Dan explained.

"Kuso just got schooled by the teacher!" Shuji hollered.

Ms. Purdy glared intensely at Dan.

"Pray that you won't disappoint me." Ms. Purdy explained.

Dan became frightened as hell.

"Now, you may begin." Ms. Purdy said.

The students began to start on their test.

"This is torture." Dan thought.

Dan then slides the bottom of his desk, revealing Drago inside.

"Drago…" Dan said.

"No can do, Dan." Drago said.

"You're no help at all." Dan confirmed.

Dan closed the bottom of the desk.

Ms. Purdy glared at him.

Dan sheepishly laughed as he went back to his test.

"I am so dead…" Dan thought.

"Remember what Runo said…" Dan thought.

"Um…" Dan pondered.

"Was it carried the fraction or the two itself?" Dan thought.

"This is so difficult!" Dan thought.

Then, Dan breathes a bit.

"Do what you can, Dan." Dan thought.

Dan tapped into his paper.

* * *

After a few hours, the test was finally done.

Ms. Purdy began examined each student's paper.

Then, she began to put the scores.

Dan began to admit that he was feeling anxious.

Then, Runo took Dan's hand for comfort.

"Well, this surprises me…" Ms. Purdy explained.

"Daniel, you've actually scored." Ms. Purdy continued.

"Yes!" Dan hollered.

"Way to go, Dan!" Runo hollered.

"On a 24." Ms. Purdy finished.

"You've got 24 out of 53 questions right." Ms. Purdy said.

"But how…?" Dan asked.

Ms. Purdy began to give Dan the paper as he looked over it.

Dan was shocked.

Runo glanced over it.

"I _did_ say that you have to carry over the two." Runo explained.

"Good job, Runo. You, Shun, Shuji and Ryo have passed with flying colors." Padi-san explained.

"Alright! 100% again!" Runo hollered.

Ms. Purdy gave back the papers to Runo, Shun, Shuji and Ryo.

Dan just had his whole jaw opened.

"You'll do better on the next one, Dan." Ryo said, consulting Dan.

"If I survived for it…" Dan confirmed.

* * *

Afterwards, Dan and his crew were on break.

"Man, that test was killing me." Dan explained.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Dan! When Ms. Purdy confirmed your results!" Shuji hollered.

Dan somewhat glared at Shuji.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep on laughing, Shuji." Dan said, in a sarcastic manner.

"At least you did what you could." Shun explained.

"Shun's right. You should be at least proud of that, Dan." Drago explained.

Then, Dan sulked out.

"Just count me out until graduation…" Dan said.

Runo snickered.

"Hey, that's high school for you." Runo said.

"Sounds like you're being your usual self like always, Dan!" A cheerful voice hollered.

Dan began to recognize the voice.

"Yo, Joe!" Dan hollered.

Joe smiled.

Joe Brown, another one of Dan's friends that helped in the final battle against Naga, now attends the same school with Dan and the others. However, he is in a different class from them.

"It's been a while, Joe!" Runo hollered.

"Sure has!" Joe hollered.

"Come to think of it, did you grow more?" Dan asked.

Joe blushed a bit.

"I guess so." Joe replied.

"Have you heard from Chan lately?" Dan asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned Chan…" Joe replied.

Chan Lee then came, clinging to Joe.

"Hey there, guys." Chan said.

Dan and the others were surprised.

"Chan?" Shun asked.

"You go here now?" Dan asked.

"Yep. I just transferred here today. I am in Joe's class." Chan replied.

Then, Dan became rather frustrated.

"I want to help out Akai so badly!" Dan hollered.

Ryo, Shuji, Joe and Chan blinked their eyes.

"Who's Akai?" Joe asked.

"She's a Zetovian. She is a friend that we met yesterday." Runo replied.

"What's a Zetovian?" Chan asked.

"A type of alien." Shun replied.

"Is she hot?" Shuji asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say _hot_ exactly…" Runo replied.

"I want to go to Zetovia and help defeat that Darien guy!" Dan hollered.

Then, something blasted Dan and the others.

"What just attacked us?" Ryo asked.

"Drago. Runo. Are you alright?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine, Dan." Runo replied.

"Wasn't expecting that to happen…" Drago explained.

"You there. Are you Dan Kuso?" A cynical voice asked.

"Depends on whose asking about me." Dan replied.

Drava Theta entered the scene.

Dan couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're one of those bad Zetovians!" Dan hollered.

"Name's Drava Theta." Drava said, introducing himself to Dan and the others.

"I challenged you to a battle!" Drava hollered.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	8. Infinite Passion!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eighth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Dan squares off against Drava Theta where the bad Zetovian and his partner, Balata pushes Dan and Drago to their breaking points.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Infinite Passion!

"I challenged you to a battle!" Drava hollered.

"Heh! No sense turning back! I accept!" Dan hollered.

Dan took out his field card from inside of his school blazer.

"Dan, are you sure?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'll be fine, Runo." Dan asked.

Runo smiled.

\- Field open! – Dan and Drava hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze up instantly.

* * *

Dan and Drava have entered the battlefield.

\- Gate Card set! – Dan and Drava hollered in unison.

Dan and Drava launched their gate cards into the field.

"You ready to rock this, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Always, Dan!" Drago replied.

"Great!" Dan hollered.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

Then, he set Drago into his Baku Charger.

Enormous energy flowed around Drago along with Dan.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago was sent flying to the field.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared ferociously.

Drava smirked.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Drava shouted, throwing his partner.

Drava's partner was sent into the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Drava hollered.

Drava's partner went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Burn, Pyrus Balata! – Drava hollered.

Balata roared majesty.

Dan then checked the status on Balata in his Baku-pod 2.0.

"This Balata has 700 G power. He's even a dragon like you, pal." Dan explained.

"Let's show then what pros like us can do, Dan!" Drago hollered.

"Okay!" Dan hollered, giving Drago thumbs-up.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago began to unleash his attack on Balata.

"Dodge, Balata!" Drava hollered.

Balata immediately dodged it.

Dan and Drago were incredibly shocked.

"He dodged the Dragon Astral…" Dan explained.

"You'll have to do way better than that, Drago." Balata explained.

"Try this for size." Drava explained.

\- Ability Activate! – Drava hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Burning Strata! – Drava shouted.

Balata unleashed a blazing storm of fire at Drago.

Drago received a lot of damage.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"I'm fine. Just a little." Drago explained.

"Then, let's turn it up a bit!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating another ability card from his hand.

\- Dragon Blade! – Dan shouted.

Another amount of 500 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago unleashed a blade of light from his hand as he charged at Balata.

"Now, Drava!" Balata hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Drava hollered, activating another ability card from his hand.

\- Pyro Destruction! – Drava shouted.

Balata brewed out a heavy stream of blazes at Drago.

Drago was thrown off.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Drago said.

Drago then returned back to Dan.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

Drava smirked.

"Looks like I own this match." Drava explained.

* * *

Dan and Drava returned to the real world.

"Dan!" Shun hollered.

Then, Dan became rather quiet.

"Dan?" Runo asked.

"I-I lost…" Dan said.

Dan then put his goggles over his eyes in shame.

"Dan…" Runo said.

"I'll tell you why you lose." Drava explained.

"It's because you weren't giving it your all as a brawler." Drava continued.

Dan then looked over Drava.

"It's like you lose your entire courage to fight…" Drava explained.

"For one thing, I say that's pretty pathetic of you…" Drava said.

"Hey! Wait a second! Don't walk over him!" Runo hollered.

Then, Drava walked away.

"Since we're fellow Pyrus brawlers, I'll advise you something…" Drava explained.

"If you want to face Darien and have a rematch with me, make sure to turned up your A-game. You and Drago." Drava said.

Drava then disappeared.

Dan gritted his teeth.

Dan grabbed his school bag and hurried for home.

"Dan! Wait!" Shun hollered.

It was too late, Dan was already gone.

"Dan…" Runo said.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	9. Bond!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the ninth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! The sacred bond between Dan and Drago is put into the test as they engaged into a rematch with Drava and Balata.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bond!

* * *

After failing to help Dan in any way that she can, Runo met up with Alice at her family's café.

"So, how was Dan?" Alice asked.

Runo became rather sad.

"You should have seen him, Alice. It was like his entire courage and love for battling was gone after the match with Drava." Runo replied.

"I wished I could do more for him…" Runo explained.

Runo began to slightly cry.

"My lady." Tigrerra said.

"Runo…" Alice said.

Then, Alice put her hand on Runo's shoulder.

Runo slightly blushed.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright, Runo. Believe me, I know." Alice explained.

"Alice." Runo said.

Runo and Alice hugged each other.

"Thanks for being here, Alice." Runo said.

"I'm always here for you when you needed it the most, Runo." Alice said.

Runo simply smiled.

Alice smiled back.

"I just hope it could be the same for Dan, though." Alice explained.

"Yeah…" Runo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Kuso residence, Miyoko and Shinjiro were worried about the condition of their son and Drago.

"I hope that everything is okay…" Miyoko explained.

"I hope so too…" Shinjiro said.

Dan was in his room, thinking about the very harsh reality that Drava gave him.

"That guy…He really got into me…" Dan thought.

" _It's because you weren't giving it your all as a brawler._ " Drava said, in a flashback from earlier.

" _It's like you lose your entire courage to fight…_ " Drava said, in another flashback from earlier.

Dan began to grip on his goggles.

Dan gritted on his teeth.

"Dan." Drago said.

Drago went onto Dan's hair.

"Drago." Dan said.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Drago asked.

Dan didn't exactly know.

"I-I really can't tell." Dan replied.

"I'm sorry, Dan. It was my fault that we had lost the match…" Drago explained.

"No…It's my fault too, pal." Dan said.

"And the worst part is, he was right." Dan explained.

"We should at the very least have a rematch with them." Drago explained.

Dan smiled.

"Agreed." Dan said.

Dan then grabbed his Baku Charger as he and Drago headed out.

Runo was secretly watching Dan, so she and Tigrerra decided to follow the duo.

* * *

"Drava! Come out, Drava!" Dan hollered.

Then, Drava appeared out.

"Man, you have such a loud voice." Drava explained.

"We want a rematch, Drava." Dan explained.

"No holding back!" Drago hollered.

"You sure about that?" Balata asked.

"You'll end up losing again." Drava explained.

Dan smirked.

"We won't know unless we try!" Dan hollered.

Dan and Drava took out their field cards.

\- Field open! – Dan and Drava hollered in unison.

\- Field open! – Runo hollered.

Everything began to freeze in an instant.

* * *

Dan and Drava have entered the battlefield, along with Runo.

Dan was surprised to see Runo.

"Runo?" Dan asked.

"Dan. I'm sorry that I came in without asking. But, I am worried about you." Runo replied.

"You're still hurting from before. I want to help. If there's anything that is bothering you, just tell me." Runo explained.

Dan smiled at Runo's unquestioned courage.

"Runo. Alright. I get it." Dan said.

Runo smiled.

"I know that pretty face. Is that your girlfriend?" Drava asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We've been dating for six years now." Runo replied.

"You didn't have to bring that up…" Dan explained.

"Anyway, let's throw down!" Dan hollered.

\- Gate Card set! – Dan, Runo and Drava hollered in unison.

Therefore, the players launched their gate cards into the field.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Tig!" Runo hollered.

"Right!" Drago and Tigrerra hollered in unison.

Dan and Runo clutched their partners within their fists.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Dan and Runo hollered un unison, throwing their partners.

Drago and Tigress was sent flying to the field.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared ferociously.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Runo hollered.

Tigrerra went from ball form to her natural state.

\- Here we go, Haos Blade Tigrerra! – Runo hollered.

Tigrerra roared.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Drava shouted, throwing Balata.

Balata was sent flying to the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Drava hollered.

Balata went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Burn, Balata! - Drava hollered.

Balata roared viciously.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan shouted.

500 G Power was added to Drago's status.

Drago then unleashed his fury against Balata.

"They mean business." Balata explained.

\- Ability Activate! – Runo hollered, activating an ability card from her hand.

\- Metal Fang! – Runo shouted.

400 G Power was added to Tigrerra' status.

Tigrerra then charged at Balata.

Balata managed to dodge.

Tigress gritted his teeth.

"No…" Tigerra said.

"It's alright, my friend. I'll handle this." Drago explained.

Drago charged at Balata.

Drava smirked.

\- Ability Activate! – Drava hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Dreaded Trestle! – Drava shouted.

600 G power was added to Balata's status.

Balata unleashed a very powerful fire storm.

Tigrerra realized that the move is heading at Drago.

"Drago!" Tigerra hollered.

Tigerra pushed Drago out of the way as he took the fall instead.

"Tig!" Runo hollered.

Tigerra was then returned to Runo.

"I'm sorry, Runo." Tigress said.

"Tig…" Runo said.

Dan then gritted his teeth.

"You're going to pay." Dan said.

"Go, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

"Balata!" Drava hollered.

"As you wish!" Balata hollered.

Drago and Balata battled each other.

After each attack, Balata was getting the upper hand on Drago.

Soon, Drago received a lot of damage.

"Drago…" Dan said.

"Balata." Drava said.

Balata attacked Drago.

Runo cover her eyes.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Dan…" Drago said.

"Counterattack him!" Dan hollered.

Drago followed Dan's command.

However, Balata hit him again.

"Why do you keep on fighting?" Drava asked.

"I don't need to tell you!" Dan hollered.

"Our bond…Our bond is much stronger than you will ever know…" Dan explained.

"That's right. We have many powerful foes in the past to prove it…" Drago explained.

Drava smirked.

"Well, let's see if your bond can withstand this…" Drava said.

"Balata!" Drava hollered.

Drava began to unleash a powerful attack on Dan and Runo.

"Dan!" Drago hollered.

Drago began to covered Dan and Runo as he began to undergo a massive change.

Dan and Runo became overwhelmed.

"Drago…!" Dan hollered.

Drago has evolved again. But this time as Pyrus Exceed Dragonoid!

"I…I've evolved again…" Drago said.

"You look cooler than before, Drago!" Runo hollered.

Drago agreed with Runo's comment.

"No matter what happens, we will always fight to the end!" Dan hollered.

"Do your thing, Dan!" Drago hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Guardia EX! – Dan shouted.

700 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago synchronized a holy fire circle at Balata.

Balata was then returned to Drava's hand.

Drago returned to Dan's hand.

"That's game." Dan said.

* * *

Dan, Runo and Drava returned to the real world.

"I won't forget this. Prepare yourself when you come to Zetovia." Drava explained.

Drava vanished.

"We did it, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"We sure did, Dan." Drago said.

"Dan!" Runo hollered, hugging her boyfriend with glee.

Then, Dan spaced out for a bit.

"Zetovia…" Dan said.

"Huh?" Runo asked.

"I've made up of my mind." Dan replied.

Runo just smiled.

"And you _know_ that I'm coming along." Runo said.

Dan smiled.

* * *

Shun, Julie and Alice met up in Marucho's house.

"I really hope that Dan is doing alright…" Julie explained.

"Me too." Alice said.

Shun could feel Dan's pain.

Then, Dan and Runo arrived.

"Dan?" Marucho asked.

"We heard what happened. Are you okay, Dan?" Alice asked.

Dan smiled.

"I am now." Dan replied, showing the new Drago.

Everyone became shocked.

"D-Drago evolved again!" Julie hollered.

"Into Exceed Dragonoid!" Dan hollered.

"Quite a shocker?" Drago asked.

"Akai. I've made up my mind." Dan declared.

"I want to help you take on your brother." Dan explained.

"All of _us_." Drago said.

"Guys…" Akai said, starting to cry.

"Thank you." Akai said.

The Brawlers nodded their heads.

"We will leave in about a day from now." Akai explained.

* * *

Back in Zetovia, Drava reported his loss to Darien.

"I'm sorry, Prince Darien." Drava said.

Darien smiled in an evil manner.

"No matter. My sister is bringing him and his team to the frontlines." Darien explained.

"Daniel Kuso is going to have a taste of my fury." Darien said.

"Right, Diaglur?" Darien asked.

Darien's partner, Darkus Shadow Diaglur came onto his shoulder.

"That's right, Darien. Drago will soon meet his match as well." Diaglur replied.

"I'm sure that they will be in one heck of a surprise." Darien explained.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Departure for Planet Zetovia!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Dan, Drago and the rest of the Battle Brawlers decided to go with Akai to Zetovia so that they can take the fight to her brother and his forces. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Departure for Zetovia!

* * *

Upon going ahead to leave with Akai for Zetovia, Dan and his friends have let to their families know so that they wouldn't be worried.

"Daniel, it could be dangerous." Miyoko explained.

"I know…but I am going to be there for a few days…I'll be okay." Dan explained.

"Dan, don't do anything rash." Shinjiro explained.

"Promise, Dad." Dan said.

"Miyoko. I promised that I will keep Dan safe." Drago said.

Dan's mother gave a warm smile.

"I'm counting on you, Drago." Miyoko said.

Dan began to do some last minute packing for the big day tomorrow.

"Alright. All set." Dan said.

"A new adventure is waiting for us." Drago explained.

"Along with a new foe…" Dan added.

Drago nodded his head.

"We should at least get some shut-eye. Akai did say that we're leaving first thing after breakfast tomorrow." Drago explained.

"Right." Dan said.

Therefore, Dan and Drago went to sleep. As tomorrow, it's the day that they and the other Brawlers leave with Akai and Turtlegon for Zetovia.

* * *

The next day, the moment has finally arrived.

The Battle Brawlers and Akai have gathered in Runo's family café so that they can depart for Zetovia.

However, there is still one tiny problem. Dan and Drago have not arrived yet.

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Runo asked, being slightly furious.

"I think Dan must have forgotten to set his alarm clock." Marucho explained.

"Figures he would." Shun said.

"Dan is never on time!" Julie hollered.

"I hope Dan and Drago could make it before we leave without them." Alice said.

"There's no rush. We can still wait." Akai said.

"Hey!" Dan hollered.

"Dan!" Runo hollered.

"Dan forgot to set his alarm clock." Drago explained.

Dan began to breathe heavily.

"Tardy again, eh, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Get off my case, Runo." Dan replied.

Dan began to breathe heavily again.

"Now that everyone is here and accounted for, let's head for Zetovia." Akai explained, smiling.

"Hey, Julie. Is Jake going to be alright?" Dan asked.

"Don't worry, Dan! Jake has football practice anyways, but he sends you his regards." Julie replied.

"That guy…" Dan said, scratching his head.

Akai began to maneuver the coordinates as she along with the Battle Brawlers disappeared from out of sight.

The Brawlers became rather amazed with Akai. Especially Marucho to the very least.

* * *

The Battle Brawlers were now traveling through a dimensional portal along with Akai.

"This feels…" Dan said.

"Rather nostalgic?" Runo asked.

"Exactly." Dan replied.

"We're almost there." Akai said.

"Already?" Dan asked.

"Yeah…in about 3…2…1…" Akai replied.

The gateway had opened up.

The Brawlers went through a great fall.

"My butt hurts…" Dan said.

Akai was perfectly fine since it was normal for her.

"Dan, Battle Brawlers, welcome to my home, Zetovia!" Akai hollered.

The Brawlers began to stand up one by one as each of them began to witness a brand-new environment.

Zetovia was like a grand paradise to instantly call home.

"It wasn't always like this…" Akai confirmed.

The Brawlers were rather curious.

"Now, Zetovia is part of a long-ranging war." Akai explained.

Then, Dan put his hand on Akai's shoulder.

"That is why we're here to help out, Akai." Dan said.

"Dan." Akai said.

"Well, I better show you around. Things will be a little weird once Grandfather greets me." Akai explained.

Therefore, Akai led the Brawlers to her family's sacred halls.

* * *

Darien could already sense his sister's scent.

"No doubt it's Akai." Darien said.

"We're going full-assault on the Battle Brawlers." Darien explained.

"Mena, Taiga, bring my sister here by all means necessary." Darien commanded.

"With pleasure, Prince Darien." Mena and Taiga said in unison.

Therefore, Mena and Taiga vanished.

"Gale, I want you and Drava to followed their example." Darien explained.

"Yes, Prince Darien." Gale Hans said.

"What about you, Prince Darien?" Drava asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll take care of the Battle Brawler's core leader. Personally." Darien replied.

* * *

The Brawlers are now having a warm greeting from Akai's grandfather, Dai.

"So you're the famous Battle Brawlers that my little granddaughter was awing about?" Dai asked.

The Battle Brawlers were sheepishly laughing.

"Grandpa, please. It's starting to get embarrassing." Akai explained.

"I can't help if these _are_ the humans who have saved many worlds." Dai explained.

Akai sighed a bit.

"We should split up in the meantime." Shun explained.

"Good idea." Alice said.

Akai nodded her head.

"Let's go then." Dan said.

* * *

Therefore, the Brawlers were divided in different parts of Zetovia.

Shun, Marucho, Alice and Akai were at the east.

Runo and Julie were at the west.

Finally, Dan and Drago were at the central.

* * *

"If any Zetovians come after you, I'll protect you, Akai." Marucho said.

Akai smiled.

"Thank you, Choji." Akai said.

Shun flinched a little.

"Shun?" Alice asked.

"We're being followed." Shun replied.

Mena and Taiga appeared before Shun, Marucho, Alice and Akai.

"Looks like the prize has come to us." Mena explained.

"Mena. Taiga." Akai said.

"Come with us, Princess. Your brother is waiting." Taiga explained.

Then, Marucho covered Akai.

"Over my dead body!" Marucho hollered.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Preyas hollered.

"Exactly!" Amazon hollered.

"Choji." Akai said, blushing.

"We won't give away our friend so easily." Shun explained.

"And that's a promise." Skyress added.

"So." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Do." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Your." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Worst." The final Hydranoid head said.

"We won't back down so easily." Alice explained.

Akai gracefully smiled.

"I'll put my own life in the line as well." Akai explained.

"Akai." Marucho said.

"It's your funeral." Mena said.

"Mena! Taiga! I'll get through the both of you with this match!" Akai hollered.

Shun, Marucho, Alice and Akai along with Mena and Taiga took out their field cards.

\- Field open! – Shun, Marucho, Alice, Akai, Mena and Taiga hollered in unison via split screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Runo and Julie have just entered a run-in with Drava and Gale.

"Just our luck." Runo said.

"You're going to regret coming here." Drava explained.

"For sure." Gale said.

"I don't have any regrets." Runo said.

"Runo, let's show 'en the true majesty of brawling!" Julie hollered.

"Okay, Julie!" Runo hollered.

"Runo!" Tigerra hollered.

"Julie!" Gorem hollered.

Runo and Julie nodded their heads at their respective partners.

\- Field open! – Runo, Julie, Drava and Gale hollered in unison via split screen.

Runo and Julie were now engaging in battle with Drava and Gale.

* * *

Dan and Drago could feel that something is not right.

"Something's up…" Dan said.

"Yes." Drago said.

"Allow me to shape that up a bit." Darien explained.

Darien and Diaglur appeared before Dan and Drago.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

"I am Prince Darien." Darien replied, introducing himself to Dan.

Dan was outstandingly shocked.

"You're Darien? Akai's brother?" Dan asked.

Darien smirked.

"I've been expecting you for quite a while now, Daniel Kuso." Darien replied.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	11. Heartbeat!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eleventh chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Dan and Drago's first battle with Darien and Diaglur begins as the other Brawlers' fight with Zetovians concurrently heats up. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Heartbeat!

* * *

Dan and Darien were eyeing each other with deep tension.

"For as long I could remember, I dreamt of taking you down. Now, I am finally going to get that wish." Darien explained.

Drago could feel a strong aura from Diaglur.

"What's wrong, Drago?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure." Drago replied.

"Drago. You best prepared yourself." Diaglur explained.

Drago simply looked at Diaglur.

"Let's start, shall we?" Darien asked.

"Yeah! Let's!" Dan replied.

Dan and Darien flipped on other sides.

-Field open! – Dan and Darien hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze in an instant.

Dan and Darien have entered the battlefield.

-Gate Card set! – Dan and Darien hollered in unison.

Dan and Darien launched their gate cards into the field.

"Ready, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Always!" Drago replied.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

-Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago was sent to the field.

\- Bakugan Stand! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Go, Pyrus Exceed Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared with all of his might.

Darien clutched Diaglur within his fist.

\- Bakugan Brawl! – Darien shouted, throwing Diaglur.

Diaglur was sent flying to the field.

Darien raised his hand forward.

\- Bakugan Stand. – Darien said.

Diaglur went from ball form to his natural state.

\- Blaze, Darkus Nightmare Diaglur! – Darien hollered.

Diaglur roared in a ferocious manner.

Dan then checked the status on Diaglur in his Baku-pod 2.0.

"Aw snap! He has 90000 G Power like Hydranoid!" Dan hollered.

"Don't worry. We have a new power of our own, Dan." Drago explained.

Dan grinned.

"You're right!" Dan hollered.

"Let's do it!" Dan hollered.

\- Ability Activate! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Dragon Overdrive! – Dan shouted.

400 G Power was added to Drago's status.

Drago created two energy blades from his arms to form an X to slashed Diaglur.

\- Ability Activate! – Darien hollered, activating an ability card from his hand.

\- Furious Breaker! – Darien shouted.

700 G Power was added to Diaglur's status.

Diaglur summoned a blaze of darkness at Drago.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

Darien grinned.

"Scared?" Darien asked.

"In your dreams!" Dan hollered.

Dan and Darien continued to battle.

* * *

Next we switch to Shun, Marucho, Alice and Akai's battle with Mena and Taiga.

"There's no point in continuing." Taiga explained.

"That's right. We already won." Mena explained.

Akai then stand.

"Please, guys. Come back to your senses. This is all wrong." Akai explained.

Mena and Taiga snickered.

"Akai, Don't persuade them. They already lost it." Shun explained.

"Glad you said that." Mena said.

"Attack, Sparrow!" Taiga hollered.

Taiga commanded Sparrow to attack Skyress, hurting her in the process.

Shun was knock off.

"Shun!" Marucho hollered.

"Shun! Please be alright!" Alice hollered, going to Shun's side.

Akai slightly gritted.

* * *

Runo and Julie were having troubles of their own.

"Tig!" Runo hollered.

"Gorem!" Julie hollered.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Tigress said.

"Julie. We can't beat them." Gorem explained.

Gale began to clap.

"Glad that you two are taking initiative here." Gale explained.

"That's what happens when girls get a _little too_ cocky." Drava explained.

Runo and Julie knew that they were right.

* * *

We now head back to Dan and Drago's status.

Drago and Diaglur were clashing head-on with each other.

"Come on, buddy! Show him that you're more than a washed-up Bakugan!" Dan hollered.

Drago and Diaglur strike at each other.

Darien sharply grinned.

"This is rather amusing." Darien explained.

"However, do not push me to the edge than you already have." Darien continued.

Dan was a bit scared.

"This is the end for you, Battle Brawlers!" Darien, Mena, Taiga, Drava and Gale hollered in unison via split-screen.

"What?!" Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Alice asked in unison via split-screen.

Darien's subjects' Bakugan began turned the flipside on the rest of the Battle Brawlers.

Drago and Diaglur soared into the air, clashing against one another once more.

Drago and Diaglur were about to strike at each other at will.

A bright light blinded the two dragons.

* * *

Akai summoned a special card to immediately cancel all active battles that are ongoing at the moment.

All of the Battle Brawlers along with Darien's team returned back in Zetovia, together.

"We're back..." Runo said.

Darien gritted at his younger twin sister.

"Akai! It was your doing!" Darien hollered.

"That's right, brother. You can thank the 'Battle Discard' card for saving the lives of my friends." Akai explained.

"Battle Discard?" Marucho asked.

"Rather impressive, Akai. You saved our skins." Dan explained.

Akai smiled.

"Still...I wished I could say the same thing for Shun." Akai explained.

Dan, Runo and Julie were shocked.

"Shun was hurt in battle?!" Dan asked, in a shocking manner.

Akai slightly looked away.

"That's what you get for meddling, Akai." Mena said.

"Mena..." Akai said.

"I will praise you for doing that, Akai. It was clear that you and your forces were not ready to fully face us with your might." Darien explained.

Darien and Diaglur looked at Dan and Drago.

"Next time, we'll settle this, Daniel Kuso." Darien explained.

"Drago. We will clash again." Diaglur explained.

Darien then snapped his fingers as a portal appeared.

"We're leaving." Darien said.

"Wait, brother!" Akai hollered.

Darien stopped for a moment.

"What is your real motive to this war? What are you planning?" Akai asked.

Darien smirked.

"Simple really. To destroyed all worlds by colliding them into one masterpiece." Darien replied.

The Battle Brawlers were shocked.

"To destroy all worlds?" Dan asked.

"Later." Darien said.

"You don't have to do this, Mena. Taiga." Akai said, speaking to her friends.

Mena and Taiga were slightly having second thoughts by immediately brushed it off.

Darien and his team went inside of the portal as it closes.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	12. Evolution!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twelfth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Akai explains to the Brawlers that the only way to defeat Darien is through the legendary evolution gems called Evosis. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Evolution!

* * *

After their initial run-in with Darien and his group, the Brawlers retreated back to the Solaris family sacred halls for the meantime.

"Damn that Darien!" Dan hollered.

Dan fueled up his anger by hitting a wall.

"I just can't believe it." Runo commented.

Alice slightly nodded her head.

"I know. Hearing about his plan about destroying all worlds by colliding them into one masterpiece. I wouldn't think that he would go that far." Alice explained.

"In any case, we must prepare ourselves to prevent that." Drago explained.

The Brawlers agreed with Drago.

Alice continued to tend to Shun's wounds.

Then, the Brawlers began to notice Akai's expression.

"Akai?" Marucho asked.

Akai didn't respond.

"Akai. You've been pretty quiet since we got back. Are you alright?" Dan asked.

"Akai." Marucho said.

Akai finally spoke up.

"I am so sorry, everyone. This is my entire fault." Akai said.

"Akai?" Julie asked.

"I should have not asked of you to risk your own safety for me or my home world." Akai continued.

Akai began to weep into tears.

"Akai." Runo said.

Then, Dan walked up to Akai as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for this mess, Akai. It was **OUR** decision to go out of our own way to helped you in this fight. And we'll be honored to do it again." Dan explained.

"Dan…" Akai said.

Akai immediately removed her tears.

"I think I should able to explain the situation at hand." Akai explained.

Akai's grandfather gave the Brawlers some tea.

"The reason that I used the Battle Discard card before was quite the obvious matter. We were not at our very full strength as my brother as pointed out earlier." Akai explained.

"Akai. That would mean…" Turtlegon said.

Akai nodded her head at Turtlegon.

"For us to take down my brother and his posse, we would have to advance forward with evolution." Akai explained.

That last sentenced surprisingly intrigued the Brawlers.

Shun started to awoke a bit after hearing that.

"E-evolution?" Shun asked.

Shun's wounds started to hurt him.

"Don't force it too much, Shun." Alice explained, putting some bandages on Shun.

Akai and Turtlegon began to searched through the library archives and found a very large book.

Akai quickly went to the second-to-last page.

"From what I have heard from my entire lifespan…Legends are fold told about mystical gems. Mystical gems that are called Evosis." Akai explained.

"Evosis?" The Battle Brawlers asked in unison.

Dai began to smile.

"Ah yes. I had known about them for centuries." Dai explained.

"They are rumored to have six gems in total. Each of them bound to have unlimited power." Akai explained.

"Unlimited power?" Runo asked.

"So, the gems that are called Evosis? Are they here in your world, Akai?" Dan asked.

Akai wasn't exactly sure to be exact, since, she does not know herself.

"I don't know. But, my strongest guess that they're scattered around Earth." Akai replied.

Akai then closed the book.

"We have to go back to Earth. And hopefully, we can find the gems before my brother does." Akai commented.

"Well said, Akai!" Marucho hollered.

"If my brother wants an raging battle that could put the fate of all living worlds at risk. He's going to get one." Akai explained.

The Battle Brawlers agreed with Akai.

"Grandpa, I'll be leaving now. And, I promised to restore order to Zetovia." Akai said, hugging her grandfather.

"You have your parents' courage, Akai." Dai said.

Then, Akai looked at a photo of herself along with her two friends.

"And, for sure; I am going to do whatever it takes to convince the both of you." Akai thought.

Akai smiled at her newfound companions.

"Akai. Make you sure don't hold back against Darien." Dai explained.

Akai nodded.

"Let's go, Battle Brawlers." Akai said.

Akai began to set a transporting grid as she and the Brawlers began to leave for Earth.

* * *

Back in Darien's fortress, Darien and Diaglur had thought very hard about Dan and Drago.

"Those two. They were something." Darien said.

"I know. Drago is worthy of a challenge to me." Diaglur said.

Darien smiled.

"Well, I personally want to witness more of Daniel Kuso's power." Darien said.

Darien then revealed to have two of the six evolution gems in his possession.

"Wouldn't you agreed, Diaglur?" Darien asked.

"Yes, Darien." Diaglur replied.

Darien and Diaglur began to laugh to their own pleasure.

Mena and Taiga began to walk in the hallways; feeling conflicted about on what Akai had said earlier.

"It's not true. Is it, Taiga?" Mena asked.

"Maybe. We'll just see on how it all plays out." Taiga replied.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


End file.
